


Musings

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fun, Multi, Talking, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: Muse create a group chat. What can become of it is only a question of (im)maturity...





	1. Tom Needs Help

**Author's Note:**

> I had to distract myself somehow from a writer's block while working on Faded Like A Dead Star. And... this little idea was a lot of fun to write! These are just stupid ramblings I wanted to do; any other suggestions for a subject are welcome! 
> 
> If I have some new ideas, I might update this "series". Other than that, enjoy!

_user Matthew Bellamy created 'Musings'_

_user Matthew Bellamy changed his username to 'The Handler'_

_user The Handler added user Dominic Howard_

_user The Handler added user Christopher Wolstenholme_

The Handler: We need to organise things

Dominic Howard: and those things would be...

Dominic Howard: wait up, i have to do something

_user Dominic Howard changed his username to 'hendrix'_

hendrix: much better

The Handler: I dont want to meet up, not enough time. Lets plan it through here. 

Christopher Wolstenholme: Come on, I'm short on time! 

hendrix: chris is right give us a kiss

The Handler: Id love to but Tom said we need to deal with it atm

Christopher Wolstenholme: I'm going to let Tom know that he needs to organise things better. 

hendrix: how?? are you gonna tie him up and do things to him

Christopher Wolstenholme: I might.

Christopher Wolstenholme: Wait, that sounded very wrong.

Christopher Wolstenholme: Dom, you slut

The Handler: With your posh username everythings sounds so good

The Handler: good one, btw, Dom

hendrix: YESSSSS, HAHAHA

_user Christopher Wolstenholme changed his username to Pedro_

Pedro: Better, you fucks?

hendrix: much much better

The Handler: Hey now back to the business

Pedro: Matt, I already told you I'm busy. 

The Handler: And whats exactly more important than the band

Pedro: Kelly. Leisure time. My kids.

hendrix: you should know that matt

The Handler: I know that, Elle is with Bing now

Pedro: See? You can't force me now. 

hendrix: do they get along

The Handler: Why wouldnt they

hendrix: its your and kates genes

The Handler: You fucker Ill end you

Pedro: God, you guys are bloody stupid. 

The Handler: Hey its him who started it

Pedro: I don't really care. Can we get down to the subject? I'm kind of BUSY.

The Handler: Yeah yeah. Tom said that his work with Drones tour film is almost done

hendrix: thats brill

Pedro: So he wants us to see it? 

The Handler: Basically

The Handler: Ill send you the email he wrote

_user The Handler left the conversation_

hendrix: hey chris are you rlly that busy with the kids??

Pedro: Not really. Alfie and Ava Jo are at a concert, Frankie's on a football match, Ernie and Buster went out with some friends and Kelly took Teddi to her parents.

hendrix: maybe you want to come around? last time we'd seen each other was

Pedro: Two weeks ago, I guess.

hendrix: yep spilt your coffee

Pedro: Kelly couldn't touch my chest for the rest of the day.

Pedro: Anyway, yeah! Would fancy to see you. Give me twenty minutes. 

hendrix: dont get your hopes up. most of the roads are closed

Pedro: Why?

hendrix: someones dog fell into a scour and cant be caught

Pedro: It wasn't Floyd, wasn't it? 

Pedro: Dom? 

Pedro: Bless your non-existent children. Can't even keep a dog by your side.

hendrix: relax floyds jumping around. it was some small useless rat

Pedro: Ah, I see. Nowt for me. So, turning off the phone and on my way. See ya in a few! 

_user Pedro left the conversation_

hendrix: roger that ill get the file matt has sent us

_user hendrix left the conversation_

~•

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

_user Pedro joined the conversation_

_user The Handler joined the conversation_

_user The Handler added user Thomas Kirk_

The Handler: What the hell had I been watching a few minutes before

Thomas Kirk: good, innit?

The Handler: Not necessarily

Thomas Kirk: come on, i was working on it a hell of time!

Thomas Kirk: and had a lot of fun on twitter

Thomas Kirk: but mainly the effort!

The Handler: The sound in behind the scenes was a lot worse than the show songs

The Hadler: And why the hell are you two not saying anything

hendrix: i dont know we always let you talk

The Handler: That doesnt mean Im always right

Pedro: You're never right, we just keep our straight façades. 

Thomas Kirk: they got ya, matt

Thomas Kirk: but really, i need a few more gens to help me improve the film.

_user Thomas Kirk changed his username to 'betch'_

hendrix: creative

betch: like you

Pedro: Okay. Uhm... what it was lacking was a few more shots on the crowd. That's what I saw. 

hendrix: idk its always the same perfect project

betch: so sound, crowd... anything else?

The Handler: And scenes from where you stand you know just to see the whole special effects and so on

betch: that's what i can stand behind

betch: thanks lads for helping me out, i'll start working on it

betch: g'night

_user betch left the conversation_

The Handler: Yep at least Im helping you two can just shut up for the rest of the night

_user The Handler left the conversation_

hendrix: you could actually concentrate on that while we were going at it

Pedro: Just sideways. That's why was I surprised to find you near my lips. 

hendrix: you could at least pretend you wanted to come

Pedro: Hey, I did! You forced me to clean it _and_ your own cum.

hendrix: dont complain you enjoyed it

Pedro: I did...

Pedro: Forcefully!

Pedro: But I did.

hendrix: what

hendrix: ashamed that a chap made you come

Pedro: Yeah, and that we're dealing with it over this... thingy instead of actual talking.

hendrix: we did afterwards

Pedro: Oh, you mean that: "I wanted you to suck me, but you're still too innocent for that..."?

hendrix: straightforward as i usually am

hendrix: at least we watched the rest of toms video then

Pedro: That's a positive thing. What else would you do to me, if there wasn't for the video...

hendrix: only the loveliest things wolstenbeast

Pedro: Ugh, I feel so dirty now, when you're calling me like that.

hendrix: should i call you my royal slut then

Pedro: You fucking arse.

hendrix: yes but your arse

Pedro: God damn it, I'm gonna go to sleep.

hendrix: hope youll have a nice dream about me

Pedro: Well, I'll be certainly seeing your orgasm face for a while.

Pedro: And your dishevelled, blinding hair.

Pedro: Why the fuck did you have to dye it like that? I can't even look at you without needing sunglasses.

hendrix: you know how light captivates moths the most

Pedro: ...you're comparing me to a moth? 

hendrix: you said it

hendrix: im out

hendrix: and... thanks

hendrix: i guess

hendrix: gn

Pedro: Good night, Dom.

_user hendrix left the conversation_

Pedro: Fucking idiot. 

Pedro: A handsome idiot.

_user Pedro left the conversation_


	2. Aftermath (or; a bet for a blowjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other members get to know, what Chris and Dom have been doing instead of watching Tom's film.
> 
> (Or; promo photoshoot from 2017 could be a pain in the arse.)

_user The Handler joined the conversation_

The Handler: Wake up you sluts

The Handler: I just got a mail from Tom saying that hes arranged a photoshoot for today

The Handler: so prepare your beautiful mugs and comb your cum-stained hair so you dont look like each others catch for the night anymore

The Handler: YES, I DO KNOW DOM FUCKED YOU, CHRIS

_user betch joined the conversation_

betch: what are you saying, matt?

betch: what did dom do this time to chris? broke his table?

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

hendrix: almost 

hendrix: that means i didnt do him properly 

hendrix: so shut it man-handler

_user Pedro joined the conversation_

Pedro: You're lucky I was already awake, otherwise I would break your own beautiful mug.

Pedro: And hey! That was a question of need.

hendrix: im hurt now

The Handler: I dont want to know the details, just why 

betch: i think i've read a story about it

betch: but it was dom and matt and matt became pregnant.

The Handler: WHAT

The Handler: TOM, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT STORY 

betch: that doesn't matter, we have dom and chris to discuss.

The Handler: IT DOES MATTER, WHEN DID YOU DISCOVER THAT SHIT

hendrix: besides who would want to impregnate that poor excuse of a human

betch: you apparently.

The Handler: ELLE IS BUGGING ME WITH ME BEING TOO FAMILIAR WITH DOM ALREADY TOO MUCH

The Handler: DONT YOU DARE START. I DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO THAT BULLSHIT FROM YOU AS WELL

Pedro: She's right, you know.

The Handler: About what exactly, you wanker

Pedro: That you two are very familiar you could be shagging.

The Handler: But its you who gets Doms dick up the arse

Pedro: You're a good pretense for our encounters, what can I say.

hendrix: you know whats a good thing about all of this

The Handler: What

Pedro: What?

betch: don't answer.

hendrix: just two out of seven billion people fucked chris wolstenholme and it was neither of yall

Pedro: Come on, Dom, that wasn't very nice.

betch: just wait and i'll get to it someday. i'll start jacking you off in your tour bus.

The Handler: Was it some kind of story again, Tom

betch: ...no.

The Handler: Its clear 

The Handler: Im in a band with a pervert, who likes to read porn about me and my bandmate

The Handler: who in the meantime fucks my other bandmate

hendrix: dont be jealous youll get to him someday

Pedro: NO, I DON'T WANT IT. 

The Handler: ME NEITHER

betch: what about me? nobody asks what tom would like.

hendrix: because we know you wouldnt like to fuck chris

betch: the other way doesn't sound quite so bad...

Pedro: God, do we have to talk about, who would want to punish my arse? Let's talk about business. 

betch: we could design a shirt with "belldom is not real you fools" on the front and "wodom is though" on the back.

betch: and don't say it's not business, because it IS 

The Handler: Youll be coming out to the public _and_ get money

Pedro: For the last time; it was a convenient fuck. We're not going out, dating, or whatever you call it in Los Angeles with Elle, Matt. 

The Handler: For your information Im in Devon atm

The Handler: Elles gone to Switzerland to her own photoshoot

hendrix: its clear whos more famous in the family

hendrix: but do you know what chris

hendrix: it really hurts my soul you know

betch: oh, yes, i know where this is going! you're fucking just to get off, but one of you unexpectedly falls in love with the other and 

The Handler: Dont continue please

betch: you have one final epic sex after which you realise the love is requited and you both leave your wives to be with each other

Pedro: Have you said 'wives'?

Pedro: Tom, nobody is in a marriage, except for us.

hendrix: its tom and you god

The Handler: Its impossible for that story to come true cause Chris is too stuck-up in Doms hole that he doesnt see that Tom evidently loves him

betch: i don't, okay! it's just... an interesting subject to think about.

The Handler: What straight bloke thinks about fucking his best friend

betch: OKAY, SINCE ALL OF YOU ARE ALREADY SUSPECTING SOWT, I'D LIKE TO FUCK CHRIS, 'CAUSE HE'S SO YOUNG, TALL AND SEEMS SO INNOCENT. 

hendrix: not that innocent as you think

betch: shut up, you convenient fuck.

hendrix: he said it for himself

hendrix: i never said he was a convenient fuck to me

hendrix: at least not when i was up

betch: what position did you try?

Pedro: DO WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT?

The Handler: DO WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT

Pedro: THANK YOU.

The Handler: THANK YOU

betch: aww, look at them. they're in sync!

betch: dom, you better watch out, matt is on his way to steal your bitch.

hendrix: ha he would never do that 

The Handler: Why because I have Elle

hendrix: no because youre a small stick who wouldnt keep up with his or even your own pace

hendrix: chris has his elle too and look how great it went

hendrix: fucked him till he forgot who was shagging him

Pedro: Dom, no.

The Handler: Chris is right

betch: no, say it!

hendrix: chris cried out matts name while he was coming

Pedro: I absolutely didn't! Don't trust that son of a bitch.

betch: well, why would you deny it then, the first time?

hendrix: he absolutely did but i forgive you chris

The Handler: Oh no this is getting really bad

Chris: I said 'mate', 'mate'! IT WAS CLEAR, I SHOUTED IT RIGHT IN YOUR EAR.

betch: okay, i think that's enough. just get to AIR studios at two for shooting. 

hendrix: or youll shoot us we know

_user betch left the conversation_

hendrix: thats right run

The Handler: Please Dom you run I dont want to hear another adventure from shagging Chris

hendrix: youre right

hendrix: ill tell you at air studios

_user hendrix left the conversation_

Pedro: Oh my god. I'll fucking kill him.

The Handler: Do it please Ill help you

Pedro: He said he was not going to talk about it anymore. 

The Handler: Well its Dom-flaunting with his fucks you shouldve known

Pedro: I get it, it's just... 

The Handler: Hey

The Handler: Do you want me to come earlier for you

The Handler: Would Kelly mind

Pedro: No, no, I'll be glad. Kelly isn't at home anyways. 

The Handler: Oh??

Pedro: She decided to bring kids to the mall. 

The Handler: And you dont like shopping for clothing

Pedro: I HATE shopping for clothing. 

Pedro: Thanks for coming, Matt.

_user Pedro left the conversation_

The Handler: Just dont fall asleep like every goddamn time

_user The Handler left the conversation_

•~

_user betch joined the conversation_

betch: so, lads, i've got the photos ready. sending them to kerrang today.

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

hendrix: perfect

hendrix: everyone will see matts stupid face with futuristic glasses

hendrix: (seen the last photo?? he looks like a total fuckface)

betch: he looks better than your pointy noise, to be honest.

hendrix: its worth the pointy nose

hendrix: i caught with it more birds than you

betch: and chris. 

hendrix: i DO have astonishingly good looks you just cant accept it

betch: i'll ask pedro here, when he gets his lazy arse over here

hendrix: yeah where are they anyway

betch: they were acting strange, when they got to AIR studios...

betch: you think it was because you and chris fucked?

hendrix: i dunno it may be

betch: he's still too innocent.

hendrix: told him so while i had my cock in him

betch: okay, heard too much at the photoshoot already

betch: but there's never enough details.

betch: hell, jaclyn's calling me. she wants to go and play.

hendrix: thats an interesting topic i dont want to go

betch: play tennis, you wanker.

_user betch left the conversation_

hendrix: fiiiiine see ya at the nme awards

_user hendrix left the conversation_

_user Pedro joined the conversation_

Pedro: Matt, do you know that one song by Britney Spears?

Pedro: What's it called... 

_user The Handler joined the conversation_

The Handler: You mean Oops I did it again

Pedro: I've just played it for the fifth time in a row. 

The Handler: How much did you cry 

Pedro: I didn't, you fuck.

Pedro: It just occured to me that it's convenient for the situation we had gotten into. 

The Handler: Were gonna listen to Deja Vu together then

Pedro: I can't tell if that's a sad song or a song made for shagging. 

The Handler: Thats a shagging song

Pedro: I'd say it's a sad song, chap.

The Handler: Are you willing to find out

Pedro: I'll come around. 

_user Pedro left the conversation_

_user The Handler left the conversation_

_user betch joined the conversation_

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

betch: told you, dom. 

hendrix: how much exactly do i owe you

betch: a blowjob?

hendrix: thats fair

_user hendrix left the conversation_

_user betch left the conversation_


	3. Drunk Talking and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it would look like, if Matt, Dom and Chris were out to see some new movies from their work branch?

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

hendrix: we should head out sometime

_user The Handler joined the conversation_

The Handler: Dom this is not your whores convo

_user Pedro joined the conversation_

Pedro: That would explain him not adressing any name at all.

The Handler: He probably forgot it

hendrix: you said 'tit' 

The Handler: So youre not going to deny that you mistook the chats?

hendrix: youre all my whores i have nothing to deny

Pedro: And who says I'm the young and immature now... 

hendrix: nobody adresses you like that chris

The Handler: Yeah you would smack us across the head for saying it out loud

hendrix: therefore i only think it

hendrix: but really we should go and have a drink 

Pedro: Aren't those parties after our shows enough? Besides, you know I don't nor can drink. 

The Handler: And remember that our free time is for fun activities

hendrix: drinking is fun

The Handler: Not with you mate

Pedro: On the other hand, it's quite amusing to watch Matt getting pissed up without him knowing it.

The Handler: And then you wonder why I dont talk to you the next day

hendrix: its not our fault that you cant handle much alcohol

The Handler: But its your fault that I drink 

Pedro: Okay, Matt. For your safety and confidence, we'll tell Morgan to watch over you next time we're out. 

The Handler: Do you want me to die from alcohol poisioning or what?

hendrix: what do you have against old captain morgan

The Handler: Morgans like the epiphany of the word "shitfaced"

Pedro: So? Who said we didn't want to have a laugh watching the two of you doing sowt fun? 

hendrix: no chris i dont want them together drunk

hendrix: they would kiss or some gay bollocks 

The Handler: You

The Handler: Have

The Handler: No

The Handler: Right

The Handler: To

The Handler: Say

The Handler: That

Pedro: Are you sure you're the right person to talk about "gay bollocks", Dom? 

The Handler: Yeah after all youre the one that went on holiday with Andy Burroughs

hendrix: as friends

hendrix: and i maaaay be a tad androgynous but who isnt from time to time

Pedro: Yeah, from time to time. Even Tom's like that, and I take him as the butchest one from us. But this aura _doesn't_ leave you. Ever.

The Handler: To top it all your fashion sense just screams gay

Pedro: The leopard-printed belts, hats for women, skinny, coloured jeans... 

The Handler: The fact that you havent had a girlfriend in a long period

Pedro: (Unless Andy is your girlfriend now.)

The Handler: And you want us to be constantly at your service

Pedro: That's actually quite sad. 

The Handler: It really is

The Handler: We should head out sometime

hendrix: im glad you took pity on me and will buy me drinks

Pedro: Who said ANYTHING about buying drinks? 

hendrix: im a sad bastard and you need to take care of me

Pedro: ...point taken. 

_user Pedro left the conversation_

hendrix: oh and matt do you know about that new movie about queen

The Handler: What about it

hendrix: well if youre free tonight i know that you fancy queen so we could go to the screening

The Handler: Do you need somebody to love

hendrix: not as a date mate

The Handler: Was just taking a piss I love that song

The Handler: Ill be awaiting you at six

hendrix: and why do you get to be the girl in our nonexistant relationship

The Handler: The difference between your aston martin and my cheap shite

hendrix: matt you own a rolls royce

hendrix: wait thats elles isnt it

The Handler: Belt up already

_user The Handler left the conversation_

hendrix: its way too easy to make fun of your short arse

_user hendrix left the conversation_

~•

_user betch joined the conversation_

betch: hey, guys! i've got a question for ya.

_user Pedro joined the conversation_

Pedro: Since Matt and Dom haven't arrived yet, it's just me, Tom.

betch: oh.

betch: buuuut it doesn't matter. it's sowt.

Pedro: Thanks for the compliment, old man.

betch: so, i thought that for the next mtv's, you could step it up a notch. 

betch: i mean a tad longer set. many fans are coming for you as well, so it would be wise to do so.

Pedro: That's actually a good idea...

Pedro: If it wasn't for Matt and his constant late arrivals, while being already pissed up a tad.

betch: uhh, couldn't you just tell him to arrive early or not to drink? 

Pedro: No.

betch: and the reason...

Pedro: First, he's not capable of doing that, even if I told him. Second, he'd get drunk before the perfomance anyway, because Dom will encourage him. 

Pedro: Should I send you the interview at the NME's and his drunk behaviour? It wasn't even five bloody minutes after the award ceremony ended!

_user hendrix joined the conversation_

_user The Handler joined the conversation_

betch: safe to say that he was, and still is, a cunt with a great talent and conversation skills.

hendrix: are we talking about matt

The Handler: Youre a fucking hypocrite do you know that

The Handler: First you want to suck my dick and then youre talking bollocks about me

betch: women, right? 

hendrix: theyre such a problem for you tom right

betch: hey, i'm not the one giving blowjobs to his bandmates.

hendrix: wanna bet

Pedro: Come on, stop it! I think I'm going to jump out of the window.

The Handler: Yeah its gross guys

hendrix: crying and sobbing in a cinema is gross

hendrix: who does that anyway

Pedro: I do sometimes! It's nothing to be embarrassed about.

betch: emotional wreck.

The Handler: And this was the end of the film. The death of a legend Mercury 

Pedro: Yeah, one must be cold-blooded not to cry at a Queen film! Or any music film!

betch: so, i guess caris dragged you to mamma mia 2. 

hendrix: i bet chris dragged her and she didnt even want to go

Pedro: And I'm announcing that it was really good!

hendrix: ive always known we had a woman in our band but i thought it was matt

The Handler: You know whats a good idea?? Chris Im taking you to see Bo-Rhap tonight

The Handler: Cause YOU WILL APPRECIATE IT

betch: ouchhhh.

hendrix: straight in the crotch

hendrix: p.s. you guys were right i got my chats mistaken 

_user hendrix left the conversation_

betch: but anyway, what about the longer performance?

Pedro: Tom, I really want to see that movie!

Thr Handler: Yeah hear that were busy right now Tom

The Handler: Tomorrow is a day too

betch: yeah, but you'll both get up about two o'clock and only because chris will force you to make him something to eat.

The Handler: Well its something isnt it?

_user The Handler left the conversation_

betch: i'll regret that i'm letting you get away with this. 

Pedro: Yeah, you will. 

_user Pedro left the conversation_

betch: i could live another fifty years, if it wasn't for you getting on my nerves. 

_user betch left the conversation_


End file.
